Vanisher Skill Tree
*Vanisher is capable of manipulating the Wanderer, the Seeker, and its own powers simultaneously. *Skills now have only 1 level, but most require 2 SP. *When converting to Vanisher, Zero gains 30 more SP, up to a grand total of 90 SP maximum for use. *Vanisher introduces advancements to Zero's stances that were lacking in the past skill trees. **In Sword Stance, Zero now has a greater chance of dealing combos as his regular combo, as well as his additional attacks, have been given more hits. **In Offensive Stance, Zero's chances of continuing his attack are increased with the ability to double dash. **In Defensive Stance, Zero's mobility is finally given as he can rush forward and even teleport to nearby opponents. *Vanisher also introduces a new mode, Grandark Domination. **When attacking in a stance, a gauge under Zero's AP gauge will increase. **Once it is increased, Zero will be covered in black, resembling Grandark's power over him. **This effect will last 30 seconds or until Zero exits a stance. In this mode, his skills are enhanced, his mobility increases where he can dash and use Mari's rocket jump, and the cooldown for his skills and techniques are reduced. Active Special Mega Slash SP: 1 Requires: Special Bite Off Lv 3 Cooldown: 20 seconds AP Consumed: 46 Info: Zero spins around a few times then releases a long shockwave in front of him and a shorter one behind him. Grandark Domination: Zero can move around while spinning with ← and → keys. Special Two-Hand Smash SP: 1 Requires: Special Mega Slash Cooldown: 30 seconds AP Consumed: 76 Info: Zero slams Grandark in front of him with such intensity, the grounds crumbles away. Grandark Domination: Thorns extend outward after slamming down Grandark. Effect Decrease Amid Cool Time SP: 1 Requires: Technique Amid Info: Decreases Amid’s cooldown from 30 seconds to 20 seconds. Technique Unique SP: 2 Requires: Effect Increase: Reinforced SS Lv 1, Effect Increase: Reinforced DS Lv 1, Effect Increase: Reinforced OS Lv 1 Cooldown: 5 seconds AP Consumed: 6 Info: Sword Stance: Fires a shockwave that travels about half a screen. Defensive Stance: Hits the enemy slightly which heavily flinches them, rending them vulnerable. Offensive Stance: Binds nearby enemies. Effect SS Enhancement SP: 1 Requires: Technique Increase Info: When you enter Sword Stance, you gain a 5-second Attack Buff. Effect DS Enhancement SP: 1 Requires: Effect Defensive Stance Lv 1, Effect SS Enhancement Info: When you enter Defensive Stance, you take less damage from grabs. Effect OS Enhancement SP: 1 Requires: Effect Offensive Stance, Effect DS Enhancement Info: When you enter Offensive Stance, the extra AP consumed is reduced. Effect Grandark's Domination SP: 2 Requires: Effect OS Enhancement Input: Auto Info: Gives Zero a "Domination" gauge underneath his AP bar that is filled by attacking using his Stances. Enhances several sword skills, reduces cooldown for skills and techniques, and allows him to perform Rocket Jump while in Sword Stance. Grandark Domination lasts for 30 seconds or by changing back to Normal Stance. *Triple Bash: Zero releases a shockwave when he slams down the blade. *Gran X: The last powerful burst is replaced with a similar attack to Knight's Meteor Slash. *Bleeding Gash: Spikes extend further to both sides, doubling the range of the attack. *Elemental Forces: Range of the sphere is doubled. *Bite Off: Damage increases considerably and adds a rebound effect upon colliding with the wall. *Breakthrough: Instead of stopping when the skill makes contact with an enemy, Zero keeps drilling through. *Abyss: Creates armor plates out of the ground, which go upwards to deal damage to anyone within a specific area, similar to Spell Knight's Kanavan Strike. *Mega Slash: Zero can move around while spinning with ← and → keys. *Two-Hand Smash: Thorns extend outward after slamming down Grandark. Passive Sword Stance Effect SS Combo Enhancement SP: 2 Requires: Effect Sword Stance: Jump Slice Control: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Extends Sword Stance's basic combo from 2 slashes to 5 slashes. Effect SS Sword Swing Enhancement SP: 2 Requires: EffectSS Combo Enhancement Control: During Sword Stance, Z ↓''' ZZ Info: After performing Spin Cut, Zero can slam his sword downward. Effect SS Thrust Enhancement SP: 2 Requires: Effect SS Sword Swing Enhancement Control: During Sword Stance, Z '''→ ZZ Info: Zero's Thrust will hold enemies in place. Spamming the Z key cause the Thrust to do multiple hits. Effect Increase SS Speed No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Effect Sword Stance: Dash Speed Info: Increases Movement Speed when in Sword Stance. Defensive Stance Effect DS Counter Enhancement SP: 2 Requires: Effect Defensive Stance: Counterattack Lv2 Info: While in Defensive Stance, Zero automatically reflects arrows, fireballs etc. Effect DS Dash Move SP: 2 Requires: Effect DS Counter Enhancement Control: →→ while in Defensive Stance Info: Allows Zero to run in Defensive Stance, shoving enemies in the process. Note: While this inflicts small damage, it does not contribute to the Grandark Domination bar. Effect DS Teleport SP: 2 Requires: Effect DS Dash Move Control: During Defensive Stance, Z + X Info: Allows Zero to teleport out of Defensive Stance to a nearby enemy, making them flinch for a second. Effect Increase DS Speed No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Effect DS Teleport Lv1 Info: Increases Movement Speed when in Defensive Stance. Offensive Stance Effect Apply OS Combo SP: 2 Requires: Effect Offensive Stance: Trace Lv1 Control: During Offensive Stance Combo, ↑''' Info: Zero hides himself in a spiked ball, hitting surrounding enemies. Note: In PvP, this has a cooldown of 3 seconds. Effect OS Double Dash SP: 2 Requires: Effect Apply OS Combo Control: During Offensive Stance, '''← ←''' or '''→ →''' Info: Allows Zero to dash twice in Offensive Stance. Effect Increase OS Speed No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2 Requires: Effect OS Double Dash Info: Increases Movement Speed when in Offensive Stance. Stance Application Effect Impact SP: 2 Requires: Effect Sword Stance Enhancement, Effect Defense Stance Enhancement, Effect Offense Stance Enhancement Control: While on air, Z '''↓ Info: Zero dives downward while in mid-air. Only Sword Stance and Offensive Stance can utilize this. Category:Skill Trees